


Give up control

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Safewords, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, pegging (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Gavin is confident, that he needs a break after he reached his climax...How very wrong he had been...
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Give up control

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a prompt I've gotten from dear BlueSaturn...
> 
> It supposed to be up to 200 words long... But I had a little too much fun with it... ;)
> 
> Hope you like it and I would love to read you in the comments. ;)

The division of roles between Connor and Gavin had always been clear. Gavin was the dominant part, while Connor was the passive part. Inevitably also because Connor was lacking certain parts... But a few weeks ago, something changed. One day, Gavin had brought up the subject of "Pegging" and Connor was surprised that he wanted a change.

"We can give it a try," he agreed.

And it was wonderful...

Gavin had the feeling for the first time in their relationship to just let himself go. To not always be the one in charge. The first few times Connor took his time with him. It was still hard for Gavin not to be in control.

Until Connor came up with the handcuffs and the spreader bar...

Connor had taken it slow. He had initially handcuffed Gavin to the bed... After Gavin had reached his orgasm, Connor leaned over him.  
"You don't think I'm done with you yet, do you?" he whispered and Gavin raised his eyebrows. What was he doing? Connor grabbed beside him and bent down low to pull the spreader bar out from under the bed. As he held it in front of Gavin, he had to swallow.  
"Connor, what are you up to?", he asked him, but this only drew a shit-eating grin from his partner.

When he had finally attached the pole to Gavin's feet, he pulled it a little bit apart at the telescopic joint, so that Gavin's legs were slightly spread. Connor and he had already agreed on a safeword just for the sake of pegging. If it was getting to be too much for Gavin, he could always stop it and Gavin knew that.

Next to the bar, Connor had also taken out a leather strap which he now put around the middle of the bar, and with a gesture, he told Gavin to lift his legs. Gavin had become curious about all this and followed Connor's wish. The latter finally wrapped the leather strap around the headboard of the bed as well, so that Gavin's legs hung in the air.

Meanwhile, Connor was very happy that the headboard of the bed contained several tubes arranged in parallel, even though they always caused a muffled sound when Gavin couldn't control himself while sleeping with Connor...

As Gavin laid there, Connor looked at him. He seemed to be trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation.  
"You know I usually need a break before I get back on track, don't you?" Gavin suddenly asked and Connor grinned.  
"Don't worry, that won't be a problem..."

Only because he always enjoyed it, Connor started to pamper Gavin with his tongue. Gavin enjoyed it - Connor did not doubt that. Nor when he put his fingers in. He took a little time with him before he finally let go.

Gavin was right - he had enjoyed Connor's touch very much, but he didn't really get going.

Connor leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a small box. Gavin was irritated because he didn't know that Connor had apparently bought a new toy.

After Connor had turned on the mini vibrator, Gavin gave a quiet laugh.  
"Do you really think it'll have any effect?" he asked him amused, as the toy was very silent.

"I don't know... what do you think?" Connor replied and put the toy to Gavin's glans.

The vibration passed through it as if Gavin had reached into an electrical socket.  
"Oh FUCK..." he moaned, which Connor acknowledged with a grin.  
"Still think it's too weak?" But Gavin couldn't help but moan again.

Connor allowed him a moment to pause and Gavin gasped. It rained stars in his head, only intensified the moment Connor held the vibrator to his cock again. It made it a little more bearable that he was now slowly guiding it along its shaft, but as Connor moved its tip directly to the point below his glans, he pressed his head into the pillow and a pleading sound escaped his mouth.

But as fast as this intoxicating feeling had come, as quickly it left Gavin again when Connor moved away from him with the toy.  
"Wasn't there something about a stronger level on the packaging?" he muttered, and Gavin's eyes widened.

Connor pressed the power button again and the vibration increased a bit.  
"Let's see how you like this..." Connor's voice sounded lascivious and so he held the vibrator to Gavin's cock again while he bit his tongue.

It went through Gavin like lightning. He had the impression that everything was contracting inside him and his breath was just a mixture of wheezing and pleading. Connor had truly never seen him so devastated. Inside, however, Gavin suspected that even this strong vibration would not let him come again so quickly.

So very wrong he had been.

Connor had unpacked the toy for the first time for this occasion. But he knew amazingly well where to tease Gavin so that he was just like a trembling misery beneath him.

Meanwhile, Gavin felt the strength in his legs weaken. A few moments later he was hanging in the bar with his full weight and exhaled a loud groan, followed by a climax as strong as he had never experienced before.

He was not even able to control himself when Connor released his legs afterwards. Gavin opened his eyes only a notch wide, still busy trying to get enough air. The wall behind him showed a telltale stain and he tasted that his Come had apparently reached up to his lips.

But he didn't have much time to think about it... In fact, he had only a gleam in his eyes anyway. In the next moment, he noticed Connor leaning over him and releasing the handcuffs. He placed his hands beside Gavin and looked down at him.  
"How does it feel to give up control completely," he asked quietly and in a soft tone, whereupon Gavin grinned at him, slightly, but also slightly lost in himself.

Connor kissed him on the lips and Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck.


End file.
